The rear axles of vehicles can generally be classified as independent, twist or solid. With a solid axle the two rear-wheels of a vehicle are connected together with some form of a rigid beam, bar or tube so that when one of the wheels encounters an irregularity in the road surface the other wheel is also affected. This type of construction gives rise to the terminology: solid axle suspension. In the usual case, this type of axle is found at the rear of a rear-wheel drive vehicle and is therefore a live axle, meaning that the attached wheels are driven through a connected drive shaft from the vehicle's engine. With a typical solid axle suspension such as the conventional five-link type, roll steer characteristics are effected by the side view wheel path motion. Side view wheel path motion generally influences the steering motion of the axle and thus, the wheels with respect to the vehicle's body during roll motion. This is because the fore-aft location of the wheel relative to the body can change as the suspension system deflects in jounce and rebound motions. As changes occur in the fore-aft location of the wheels during body roll, one wheel jounce, and one wheel rebound, roll steer is imparted to the axle. The effects can induce vehicle understeer or oversteer. Preferably roll steer characteristics that are imparted to a vehicle's body would be independent of side view wheel path motion.